Iceblood
by SkylockGuardian
Summary: A new Kairu warrior joins Team Radikor but will he be turned to join Lokar or will he lead the Radikor against him.


Somewhere hidden from the world is the mystic temple of the Soulheart; this temple has always had a strong connection to the Kairu energy of the universe. This temple though, has fallen into decay only one monk and monk master remain. The monk sits in the Icejewel garden, the ice coloured flower petals blowing around him and over the garden. The monk wore his ice blue coloured robe and held the talisman of Soulheart in his hands; the talisman was made of pure Soulheart crystal.

The monk breathed quietly and never moved a muscle, completely still; the air around him was soft, gentle and chilled to perfection. He was conversing with the Soulheart itself, it spoke to him on the astral plain, the plain of the spirit. He listened to its gentle voice, the soothing sounds of its words filled his being though, it was only short. The connection to the Soulheart is very stressful on his body.

The connection with the Soulheart was shattered; the monk panted and held the talisman tightly. His body, mind and spirit needed time to recover after conversing with the Soulheart. The Soulheart had given him a blurred vision; the creatures of the Kairu were broken into factions; Two Redakai masters would battle and only one would survive; enemies became allies and allies became enemies.

Catching his breath the monk slowly raised to his feet, the talisman of the Soulheart was wrapped tightly around his right hand and wrist. Gripping the hood of his robes, the mink pulled the hood off his head; he had short, spiky sky blue hair, snow-white eyes and deathly pale skin. Running his left hand through his short hair the monk sighed; disappointed he could not get a more clear understanding of his vision.

"What troubles you my pupil?" An elderly voice spoke from behind the monk. Turning the monk saw an elderly man in the same robes as him though he had strange crystal scales over his body.

"Master Catalyst, i cannot get a clear connection to the Soulheart" The monk spoke honestly as the elderly man walked forward.

"The Soulheart is a strange thing to understand my pupil. Soon i am sure you will make sense of your visions but for now i have a quest for you" The monk turned to his master and listened carefully.

"I have sensed the presence of a Kairu relic in the heart of the tundra. This will likely attract the warriors we have seen through the visions." Jiro knew this was true, wherever there is Kairu energy, the warriors would soon follow.

"You wish me to get to the relic first master?" Jiro asked, he knew the answer but he had to be sure.

"Yes, collect the Kairu and return here quickly, we cannot afford the warriors discovering this temple or the Soulheart" Jiro bowed to his master and ran out of the gardens.

Jiro ran forward, through the halls of the ancient temple. Reaching the roof of the temple, he summoned his inner Kairu energy, leaping into the air he started to glide towards the tundra heart. The rough blizzards that called the tundra home were no surprise to Jiro; he had lived here all his life and become an expert on avoiding them or using them to his advantage if needed. Unable to see even his own hand in front of his face, Jiro was forced to land on the snowy ground earlier than he wished, he was still a good three hours away from the tundra heart.

Jiro pulled the hood of his robes over his head and face, beginning to walk through the harsh tundra. The blizzards made it almost impossible to see but having the very same tundra flowing through his veins gave Jiro a special skill... Tundra sight.

His eyes became pure crystal as he continued walk, Tundra sight allowed Jiro to see normally through the harsh blizzards. The tundra was in his blood, giving him a natural resistance to the cold and conditions the tundra plains were feared for.

He continued to walk through the terrible blizzard; he sensed the Kairu energy close by so he must be nearing the tundra heart, hopefully before the warriors. Jiro finally exited out of the tundra blizzards, standing in the ice field the tundra claimed as its heart. Here there were no blizzards but it was far colder, anyone who was not used to the cold would have frozen instantly.

His eyes returned to normal as Tundra vision deactivated, looking around he saw the light blue glow of Kairu energy. His footsteps were silent in the heart of the tundra as he approached the relic. The relic was a sword made of purest crystal and it was melded into the field itself, checking around one more time, it was clear he had beaten the warriors here. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a blue and white PDA like device, it had a strange symbol on the back matching the symbol on the monk's belt.

Jiro held the X-reader to the sword, the Kairu energy inside responded and floated out of the sword, high into the sky before being absorbed by the X-reader. Placing his X-reader back in his robes, Jiro let out a happy sigh.

"Hey!" The voice was enraged or maybe it was always such.

Jiro turned his hood covered head to the where the voice came from, standing there was a group of three people. A green-skinned teenager with blue hair and an enraged sounding voice, a grey-skinned teen wearing white clothes and some cybernetics. The final person in the group was a girl with... tanned skin, green eyes and maroon coloured hair.

"That's our relic! Now back off!" The green teen spoke enraged though, his words were ignored.

"You're more than welcome to the sword," Jiro said, gesturing to the sword with his left hand.

With confused faces, the green-skinned teen stepped forward and pushed past Jiro. Pulling out his white and orange X-reader, the screen scanned the sword but no sign of Kairu energy appeared.

"What kind of trick is this!" The green teen said, enraged at Jiro.

"No trick, i said your more than welcome to the sword but the energy inside belongs to me," Jiro said, smiling a demonic smile under his hood.

"You bastard!" The green teen shouted.

"How about this, you will i give you the Kairu, i win i keep it" Jiro looked at the green skinned teen who grinned evilly.

"Kairu challenge!" He shouted, placing his knuckles together. His two teammates followed his actions.

"No time wasted i see hahaha very well. Challenge accepted!" The blizzards on the tundra grew closer to the eye. The sky turned bright blue and purple swirls.


End file.
